


Hotel Adventures

by orphan_account



Category: Lin Manuel Miranda's Cult
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I was forced into writing this. You do not know me. If you think you know me, you don't.~Reader checks herself into a hotel room, until she meets them...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Reader x Lin**

"I shouldn't be doing this," Is your first thought when you see him. The seductive him. You can only see the back of his head, but it's so familiar and recognizable that he comes to your mind in an instant.

_Lin Manuel Miranda._

Sure, you had seen tabloids about him, but nothing could capture his brilliance as he turned towards you. His eyes, eyes like the sea if it was brown, struck deep inside of you.... and awoken a beast in you. That beard and mustache combo... it makes you want to rub condiments all over it and then lick it off..... seductively. And you haven't even gotten to the bottom of the list of his sexy features.. the hair gel.. those arched eyebrows... and yes, the possibly best feature of his face. The lips.

You had seen many images of him biting his lip, but when you saw him do it in real life, you wanted to faint. You wanted to trace your tongue on the chapped parts of his lips, and then swallow it whole with your mouth. It was so sec see seeing him bite his lip, that it made you want to run to the nearest bathroom and cry tears of joy. (or you know, tears of joy from the body part that shall not be named because I have innocent fingers)

To your surprise, he walks towards you! To be fair, it's not really a walk. It's a saunter to you, like he knows he's trapped you into his almighty presence. Which, he has. You can't stop staring at him as he walks over to you. You want to run your fingers in his hair, but it doesn't have to be just his hair. His smooth beard, his (probably) hairy chest. Oh god, you wanted to run your hands in his curly chest hairs. He would probably be hairy like a gorilla. 

"Hey babygorl," He whispers into your ear. "Are you lost?" Shivers tremble down you, as you buckle your legs. His voice was so silky smooth, and it made you want to record his voice so you can listen to it every night.

"Y-yes, papi." You whisper back, but not voluntarily. Your voice couldn't be more than a whisper even if you tried. 

"Let me take you up to my hotel room." He says, leaning closer to your ear. "It's... time for your punishment kitten." He brushes a strand of hair from your forehead, and you notice that his nails are painted black. _E-boy lin...._ It was.. really, really, really sexy.

You were still trembling, but this time from excitement. He wanted to take you up to his hotel room, for his punishment?? That sounded way more fun than going up to your hotel room and just watching TV. 

To your surprise, Lin backed away from your ear. You turned to ask him what was wrong, but then you saw him. In front of Lin was an old man, but still appealing in every sense. 

"What do you think you're doing with that young lady?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think you're doing with that young lady?" 

You recognize him immediately, it was Nekomata. With those attractive forehead wrinkles, and those grey-white hair, it made you shiver with delight that it almost made you forget that Lin was besides you. 

Lin hisses at him, and Nekomata growls back. It was like they were fighting for dominance over you.. Nekomata's stomach hanged out of his pants, but that only made him more attractive. He probably had a smooth chest, unlike Lin. And unlike Lin's neatly trimmed fingernails, Nekomata probably had gnarly long toenails. 

"I saw her first, Nekomata. Back off." Lin bit his lip at Nekomata, super effective! Nekomata backed off a little bit, then shook his head. 

"No, I won't let you have her!" Nekomata wriggled his long, arched eyebrows at Lin, which was also super effective! All this fighting got you a little weak and woozy, and you stared at the fight that was happening before your eyes. 

"Back off, Nekomata, with your fugly toenails and your also fugly fingernails." Lin hissed, and put an arm around you protectively.

"Oh yeah? At least I don't have an identity crisis every two minutes and bite my lips at every stranger that walks by me." Nekomata hissed, and Lin jumped a little bit.

They went on like this for a good five minutes, before you interjected.

"Guys?" You said nervously, not yet quite recovered from the face that two gorgeous, sexy men were fighting over little old you. "Can't we just have a compromise? Please?" You batted your long attractive eyelashes at them, and they looked abashed. Lin scowled, and shook his head.

"Fine, Nekomata. If babygorl says she wants to have a compromise, then let's have a compromise."

"I agree. I don't like the idea of such a beautiful lady worrying over us." He winked at you, and you felt all the heat rise up to your cheeks.

_God were you lucky that you came to this hotel today._

"Why don't we share her?" Lin suggested, and Nekomata shrugged. 

"I'm fine with that, if you are." He raised a lovely eyebrow at Lin, and Lin nodded and bit his lip halfway. A deal was a deal. 

Nekomata stepped forwards, and put his arm on your other available shoulder. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" He let out a suggestive, hearty chuckle, and you were excited for the show that was about to happen.

"You're not thinking about having that girl all to yourselves, without including me, are you?" A deep voice came from behind you and your company again. Not again. 


	3. Chapter 3

You turned again, and standing in front of you was Shrek, in all of his brilliance. He seemed to shine like the sun. He was wearing his usual outfit, and it made you drool with delight. He looked so scrumptious in that outfit, and you wondered how long his schlong with. At least 10 inches. You shook with trembles again. You wanted to twist his ears on the top of his head, until it became blue from lack of blood pressure.

"Shrek," Lin sighed. "I should've known you were here as well."

"You know what they say, Shrek. Two is a party, but three.. well, three's a crowd." Nekomata hissed.

Shrek let out a deep laugh that resonated from the bottom of his stomach. You squinted a little bit, and to your surprise, his skin wasn't smooth like you had previously thought. It was covered was a small layer of fur, and you wanted to rub your face in it. To the upper corner of his mouth was a big mole, which actually added to his attractiveness. "Well, three may be a crowd, but more the merrier!" 

Lin and Nekomata both looked to you, to confirm this.

You cleared your throat and looked at Shrek. To the top of his head to his dainty feet. "The more the merrier." You smiled sweetly at him, and Shrek grinned back. He waddled towards you, and you all started to walk back. On the way to the reception desk, you picked up your bag, and checked into your room. You imagined Lin wasn't too happy about the turn of events, seeing how one turned into three, but it was fine for you. You'd have more fun this way. 

When you finally reached your room, you were the last one to enter, and you made sure to lock the door behind you.

"So, what do you want to do first, kitten?" Lin mischievously smiled at you, and you smiled back.

"It's time for your punishment kitten," You echoed back Lin's words to you. "You guys seemed to have one thing wrong. You guys aren't in charge here."

You placed your bag onto the bed was a heavy grunt, and you unzipped it slowly. The zipping filled up the room, and then it was quiet when you finished. You pulled a black instrument from the bag, and smiled at the three of them, all in dumbfounded by the turn of events. 

You slapped the whip on one of your black gloved hands. It was a nice snap, and echoed around the room. "I'm in charge here. I'm so excited to have three new, fresh playthings. Let's have some fun, otherwise you'll make me mad. And I like to break ankles when I'm mad. So be three nice little kittens for me, won't you? Let's have some nice pegging." You ended it with a smirk.

~

In the morning, Sherk, Lin, and Nekomata couldn't feel their bottoms. You had left the hotel as soon as you finished. When will the next pegging adventure begin? You tremble with excitement, as you search for some more victims. This time, in a different hotel.


End file.
